The Great Warrior Detective part 2 - Arthur/Wart finds Anne Marie
(The camera breaks out of the clouds again, and now we have a bird's eye view of downtown London. Below, a carriage is moving through the streets.) *Wart/Dr. David Q. Dawson: (narrating) It was the Eve of our good Queen's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came...(more forebodingly) to the very brink of disaster. She... Oh... (chuckles) I'm... I'm getting ahead of myself. (The camera focuses briefly on the passenger inside the carriage before it pans down, revealing a 10-year-old boy with fair skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes. He wears a brown short-sleeved shirt, orange pants, and brown shoes. He wears a pointed brown cap with an orange feather in it and a blue cloak. His name is Arthur, or Wart.) *Wart/Dawson: (narrating) My name is Arthur Pendragon. But everyone calls me Wart, most recently of the Queen's 66th Regiment. (The carriage stops, and after his traveling companion departs, Wart hops onto the sidewalk. He opens the newspaper again, and we see that he has marked several places available for rent.) *Wart/Dawson: (narrating) I had just arrived in London after lengthy service in Afghanistan and was anxious to find a quiet place... (A drop of rain falls onto the paper. Brock folds it up and opens his umbrella.) *Wart/Dawson: (chuckling)...preferably dry...where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know, but my life was about to change forever. (As Wart walks through an alleyway, he pauses. From inside a forgotten rain boot, he can hear someone crying. He walks over to the shoe and sees Anne Marie sitting on a medicine box labelled "Gaston's Liver Pills" crying softly.) *Wart/Dawson: Oh! Oh my! (Anne Marie was heard crying.) *Wart/Dawson: (from o.c.) Are you all right, my dear? (Anne Marie turns to him. Wart removes a light blue handkerchief from cloak pocket and hands it to her.) *Wart/Dawson: Oh, come now. Come, come. Here, here, dry your eyes. (Anne Marie takes the handkerchief and blows her nose. She sniffles and wipes her nose as she gives it back to Wart and he puts it back in his pocket, taking a seat beside her.) *Wart/Dawson: Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my dear? *Anne Marie/Olivia: (sniffles) I...I'm lost. (sniffles) I-I-I'm trying to find Taran of Prydain. (She hands him a small newspaper clipping.) *Wart/Dawson: Now, let me see here...(he leans his face closer to the clipping to read the headline.) "Famous Warrior solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your parents and grandparents? *Anne Marie/Olivia: (tears welling up in her eyes again) That's why I m-m-must find Taran! (She begins to sob into her hands.) *Wart/Dawson: (calmly) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Taran. (Anne Marie gives him a puppy-eyed look, but then Brock gives her a warm smile on his face.) *Wart/Dawson: But I do remember where Prydain is. (Her face brightens a bit as Wart reopens his umbrella.) *Wart/Dawson: Now, come with me. We'll find this Taran chap together. (Cut from Anne Marie and Wart setting off to Prydain.) Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts